


Sunset

by Shierusowl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, beach fluff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: He was yours—Your protector, your friend, your lover, and you were his light.





	Sunset

Your fingers intertwined with his, the cloth softer against your skin than the calluses you knew lay under them. He turned back towards you, all gentle smiles and loving turquoise eyes as he led you further down the beach at sunset. Riku… He was yours—Your protector, your friend, your lover, and you were his light.

Just being there, holding his hand, knowing that he would face the deepest darkness in all the worlds for you, that he loved you; It made you want to twirl in the sand and pull him to you and kiss the daylights out of him. So you did with a joyous laugh. He laughed into the kiss, hand coming up to stroke your cheek as your lips met. You both kept it chaste, a mere expression of affection. He rested his forehead against yours as he broke the kiss. 

“What was that for?” Riku whispered, the smallest of fears that a full volume word would break the moment sitting in the back of his mind. Internally, he laughed at himself. He’d always thought this was the sort of fear Sora would have, not him. Back when everything started, before he’d left the islands, he wouldn’t have cared. Oh, what changes come with growing up.

Riku remembered what you’d looked like then, face rounder in your youth. You’d been shorter then too. He recalled your innocent smile, one untouched by the horrors of the darkness. He couldn’t have loved you then, not like he did now. He had been incapable of it, too caught up in leaving, in trying to gain freedom from the world he thought was too small, too caught up in his intense jealousy of his best friend. He’d been too caught up in his fall into darkness. Now, he never wanted to leave the islands, his home being found in your arms, your touch, your kiss. He never wanted to leave your light.

“Oh, just because,” you replied. Riku was drawn from his musing by your words, pressing a kiss to your forehead before leading you closer to the water. He sat in the sand, ocean lapping at his shoes, and pulled you down with him. You fell into the sand with a laugh, letting yourself be drawn into his arms and leaning against his chest as you watched the day end. 

As the sun fell below the horizon, the world darkening, you never felt safer than you did in the arms of the man who’d survived his fall intact. Riku had never felt more whole than he did with you leaning against him, your weight more comforting than he'd ever admit as he drew you into another kiss. Neither of you had ever felt more at home. 


End file.
